


The Tail of the Nine

by FranchRanch



Series: The Tail of Zelda [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Dealing With Trauma, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lana tried her best, Legend is helpful, Mermaids, Time is Dad, but also fluff, but angst is nicer, i just got inspiration, is nice, not beta’d We die like men, she really did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranchRanch/pseuds/FranchRanch
Summary: Next time Warriors suggests trying to open a gateway themselves, they’ll know better then to agree or they’ll find themselves in the darkness once more.





	The Tail of the Nine

**Author's Note:**

> This, as a few of you may figure out, is a revitalization of my mermaid idea I had months ago. Why did I dump it? Cause the way I started it was too much like a one off. Anyway, it has been set right and now I give you what you’ve all been waiting for, the boys as mermaids.

It’s safe to say that when Warriors, upon the group appearing in his world, told them of a sorceress that could aid them, they were a level higher than hesitant. They had been together for a few months by this point, no more than two. It seemed that time really flew when you were slaying monsters and trying to figure out why their shadow, or was it multiple shadows, had brought them together and had yet to make any sort of appearance. 

Back to the matter at hand, the other eight heroes were wary to meet the sorceress, Lana, but with the numerous amounts of reassurances and reasoning from their resident war vet, Time finally agreed and they made their way to where Lana practiced her magic. When they arrived, Warriors turned to look at them over his shoulder as he knocked on the door. 

“I’m telling you, she’s the sweetest woman I know. She’ll help us in any way she can.” He assured just before the door opened. 

Lana was about to speak as she opened the door, only to gasp when she saw her worlds Link and hugged him tightly. 

“Link! We’ve been worried sick! The princess said you just disappeared while on your way to train the recruits and no one was able to find you! We- we thought you had..” she trails off and sniffles as she tightened her grip on his scarf. 

Warriors had tensed at the hug before softening greatly and, to everyone’s slight surprise, hugged her back. It wasn’t that Warriors was against physical contact, but he wasn’t as affectionate as Sky or Wind which meant seeing him hug someone was a rarity. 

“I’m sorry, Lana..we still don’t fully understand what happened, but I’m ok. I swear.” he whispers to her, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her head to try and sooth her.

“Not that the scene of two lovers embracing isn’t heart warming,” Legend drawls with a small smirk as the knight groaned and Lana squeaked in embarrassment, quickly pulling away from her Link, “but we were told you could help us.”

The sorceress, who’s cheeks could rival an apple’s in colour, nodded. “O-Of course! Come in.” She stepped to the side so the group could enter, giggling behind her hand as her Link smacked the pink haired boy across the head. 

As she watched them enter her home and look around curiously, she began to note familiarities between them. Certain features stood out to her, as well as gear and auras. It took a second for it to click before she gasped. 

“You all possess the spirit!” She stated before flushing darker at her outburst, which received multiple looks of confusion, and clearing her throat to compose herself. “I mean, you’re each a hero. From another time or world.” 

Twilight furrows his brows and crosses his arms from his spot by his protégé, making sure he wouldn’t touch anything that would curse them. “Yeah, how’d you know?” No ones ever been able to tell. Well, other than Malon, but that was Malon. Maybe she was as powerful as Warriors claimed. 

“My sister, Cia, she watched over the heroes spirit, watching each timeline and each heroes journey. I recognize most of you from her descriptions. Others I recognize from descriptions of friends from other worlds from Links- er, my Link’s journey.” She explained. 

This got everyone to look at the aforementioned Link in question as well as curiosity. 

“What does she mean by that?” Questioned the Hero of Sky’s, tilting his head slightly. 

Warriors shifted. He absolutely did not feel like getting deep into his journey right now. That was a can of worms he was not inclined to open. “Can we talk about that later? We sort of had an objective when we came here.” He requested. 

Time eyed the knight for a few moments before nodding. “Of course. Take your time explaining, you don’t owe us any explanations.” He assures him before turning his gaze back to Lana. “Warriors told us you were powerful, powerful enough to make a gateway to another world. Is this true?” 

Lana faltered for a moment before nodding. “It..would be difficult and I can’t promise to go to a specific world, but I can try my best.” She promised them. “But I’ll need a moment to find the spell. If you’re willing to wait, I have a guest room you can all settle in while I work. Link, you know the way.” She smiles before rushing off to look in her private library. 

Legend snickers and elbows Warriors. “You know this place well, huh?” He teased, getting Twilight and Four to let out small laughs as well. It was no secret that the captain was ladies man. 

Warriors rolled his eyes and shook his head as he shoved Legend away good-heartedly. “Oh shut it. Nothing ever happened between us, there were just nights where she wanted someone close by. Now, follow me, Gents.” He lead them up to the guest room which was quite spacious. 

Wind ran to the bed and eagerly jumped onto it with a happy sigh, Four and Sky following much calmer and settling down to relax. Time sat in an arm chair after unsheathing his sword to set it aside and relaxed, closing his eye to maybe catch a few moments of rest. Twilight and Wild sat against the wall with Hyrule, all three whispering to each other and laughing quietly, especially when Twilight mentioned how cliche Time looked in his chair. The final two Links were discussing which Hyrule would be best to travel to but it was hard to decide seeing as though they still had no clue as to what their shadow was planning. 

No one was really keeping track on how long they were lounging around, but seeing as though Time was currently sleeping in his chair, they knew it’s been awhile. And as nice as it was for them to relax, they were all getting a bit antsy. It was here where Wind decided to stand on the bed. 

“I have a story to share!” He proclaimed, though he made sure to be quiet enough that Time wouldn’t wake up from his slumber. Never wake a sleeping father. 

The other Links exchanged glances before shrugging and nodding. They all gathering on the bed, squeezing in around Wind, who stayed standing and leaning against the headboard. Don’t worry, he took off his boots beforehand. Granny would’ve whooped him if he didn’t. 

“What’s your story, sailor?” Hyrule asked as he rested his head on his hand. 

“Well, it’s not a story from my adventure, it’s a story that Granny would tell me when I was little, and she tells Aryll too!” He explains to them with a smile. “It’s about a race of people who live underwater, who used to live above the ground like us, but their land sank into the ocean during the great flood and the evolved.” 

“Like the zora?” Wild questioned, gaining a head shake from their youngest member. 

“No, their top halves looked Hylian, but from the waist down, they had the tail of fish. Granny called them mermaids. Or mermen depending. They evolved to live under the water and live in harmony with the other aquatic creatures. But they never come up to the shores out of fear of being discovered and harmed by the Hylians because of their skills within water and their rarity.” Wind tells them, eyes shining. 

Throughout the tale, the hero of Legends was silent. As Wind was about to continue his tale, Lana opened the door slowly and peeked in. 

“Everything is ready.” She glanced at the sleeping Time. “I’ll give you a few moments. I’ll be downstairs.” She quickly retreats, leaving the group of eight to decide who to sacrifice. 

After waking the sleeping Link, which was a feat achieved by the shortest hero, they all gathered in a large room adorned with candles. There were chalk markings on the wall, as well as a smaller one in the middle of the floor. 

“I’ll need all of you to stay behind me while I open the gateway. If you would like me to open a certain world, now would be the time to tell me.” She instructed them as she held her book, standing over the marking on the ground. 

Wind gasped and jumped up and down excitedly. “Let’s go to mine! The whole of Hyrule is an ocean and we can visit Granny and Aryll.” 

Warriors chuckles and ensures the young boy moves back with them. “Alright sailor, she’ll try her best.” He assures him before looking at his friend and smiling gratefully. “Thanks, Lana.” 

Lana smiles back and nods. “It’s nothing Link.” She turns back to the markings on the wall and takes a small breath before beginning to chant her spell quietly, one of her hands holding the book while the other was held out to the wall. Her hand began to glow a royal blue as she thought of their requested destination. The chalk glowed a softer blue hue before a portal opened, swirling lazily. 

“I can’t hold it open for long, I hope I got you to where you needed to be.” She smiles back at them as they made their way to the portal. 

Warriors nodded and gave her shoulder and gentle squeeze. “Thank you again. And make sure to tell everyone I’m okay. Hopefully, we’ll figure this out soon.” He told her before the group went through the portal, into what they hoped would be Wind’s home island. And as the portal closed, they couldn’t be more wrong.


End file.
